What's One More Time
by Angelique Descartes
Summary: Sara and Michael meet up for the first time in a long time, and things may have changed between them.
1. What's One More Time, p1

I changed the point of view from second to third, just in case I wanted to continue it.

Still don't own PB, which is alright with me. I have enough going on without owning a TV show :)

* * *

He meets her at a coffee shop that she's gone to for a while, and for the first time in who knows how long, she's truly happy to see him.

Sara waves him over from his spot at the door, and watches him walk over. He seems happy, and freedom suits him well. She can't help but wonder if he still has the tattoos.

They both smile politely as he sits down and a waitress comes to get his order. After she leaves, she sits there wondering how he was dealing with things.

"It's been a while Sara," he says quietly as he leans back, studying her face.

"I was just wondering how you've been, that's all," she replies, hoping her voice and face doesn't give him the real reason why she wants him here. "I, uh, saw you the other day."

"Is that why we're both here? I take time out of my day so you can tell me that you saw me the other day?" Realizing his tone, he closes his eyes and apologizes quickly. "It's been a little hectic with Lincoln and LJ moving out."

She nods, although she already knew, since she had spoken with Lincoln before she saw Michael. Seeing a velvet-covered box, Sara points to it and ask, "Who's the lucky woman?"

"Someone I've known for a while," he responds, and her heart sinks slightly.

Deep down, she can't help but think she could have gotten that ring. She seems to come to the conclusion that it was her fault they weren't together anymore.

A silence falls over them as the waitress comes back and gives Michael what he ordered. It allows her think of the mistakes she made, which causes to cringe inwardly. She knows she has spent too much time awake at night just thinking about it when she couldn't sleep.

"Michael," she starts, not sure if she wants to continue. "Why are you here?"

"Do you want the truth?"

"Yes."

He hesitates, and she doesn't know what to expect. She watches his eyes close and open before taking a sip of his coffee and making a face. "I wanted to know if I still love you."

"Do you?"

"I'd like to think that I don't," he almost whispers. "It would be the best for all of us."

She nods and closes her eyes as she turns her head away.

"I'm sorry Sara," he adds before getting up. She hears him take out his wallet and put some money on the table to cover the coffee and the tip. "I want you to know that…why we broke up…it's not your fault."

"So it's yours?" Sara asks, her voice cracking slightly. She half hopes he hears it.

"I needed you then, Sara."

"What about now?"

"I don't. I just…I don't need you now."

She watches him leave and sits there alone for a while longer, not knowing what to do.

She had called him because Lincoln had suggested it, but she can't help but mentally stomp in frustration, seeing where it got her: alone in a coffee shop, and the man who once promised that he would never leave her was gone.

Getting up to leave, she catches a glimpse of someone watching her. Sara can't help but think it won't the last time that she'll see Michael watching her.


	2. What's One More Time, p2

Is it possible that I can call myself stupid for writing this? I stayed up all night to write this, and halfway though, my word processor quit on me. So the last part of it might not be as good as it could be.

Anywho, this chapter is Michael before, during, and after the chapter 1. Just thought it would answer some questions.

* * *

He is surprised when his caller ID read 'Sara Tancredi'. Not a word from her in years, and then finally a phone call the day he was about to propose to his girlfriend of a year.

Hearing her ask him if he wanted to meet up somewhere, he agrees instantly, forgetting that he already had plans to have lunch with Helen. When he remembers, he calls her up and isn't sure what to tell her. She doesn't pick up, so he leaves a message for her.

_Helen, it's me. I'm sorry, but something came up, and they need me to keep working. I know you wanted us to take our lunch breaks together, but it just can't happen today. I'll see you at home._

It was his first lie to her. He had told her everything she needed to know about his past, and she had accepted him. She never said a word about the tattoos, and nearly acted as if they weren't there. But she and Lincoln were never on the best terms, and he tended to come up in nearly argument they had.

Glancing at his watch, he sees he only has a few minutes before he had to be at the jewelry store to pick up the engagement ring he got for Helen.

-------

Entering the coffee shop twenty minutes later, it takes a few seconds before he spots her at a table in the back, away from everyone else. 

A slew of thoughts enter into his head, and he tries to ignore them. _I should have told her that I loved her more_. _I should have called her more often_. _I should have stayed with her_. _I should have_…

He realizes that all the 'I should haves' mean nothing as he sits across from her quietly, and he tries to forget them as they wait for his coffee to come.

They talk briefly before he sees her spot the ring that he picked up earlier, and he sees a sorrowful look cross her face.

_So who's the lucky woman?_

_Someone I've known for a while._

He doesn't think she needs to know who Helen is, as Helen doesn't know about her. Telling would lead to more questions, and they were questions that he couldn't answer. Or didn't want to answer.

_Michael, why are you here?_

_Do you want to know the truth?_

_Yes._

_I wanted to know if I still love you._

_Do you?_

_I'd like to think that I don't. It would be best for all of us._

They talk a bit more before he puts money on the table for their coffee and leaves. He doesn't look at her face on his way out, fearing that if he looks back, he won't have the courage to leave. He had to leave, move on from her, but that would be impossible if he stayed with her.

Outside the coffee shop, he watches her for a while before she turns. All he can do as he walks away is hope that she didn't see him.

-------

"This had better be important Michael," Lincoln growls as a greeting, making him think that he might have interrupted something. 

"I lied to Helen."

"Oh no, apocalypse. Goodbye."

"Linc, don't hang up," Michael nearly begged. "This is important."

"Fine then. Convince me how you lying to Helen is worth this phone call."

"Sara called me earlier."

A slight pause before, "Now it's getting interesting. What did she want?"

"She wanted to meet up with me."

"And did you?"

"We had a cup of coffee. But I had to tell Helen that I had to work through break so I could do it."

"So what if you lied to her?"

"I haven't done it to her before."

"You're not counting your lies-by-omission. You did it to Sara, and you've been doing it to Helen. I know she doesn't know about Sara. And if you keep Sara from her," Lincoln warns him, "this isn't going to end well for anyone."


End file.
